The Diary of Annabeth Chase
by creamtherabbit77
Summary: This is the diary of Annabeth during her adventures with Thalia and Luke, and her time spent at Camp Half-blood. Note: I DO NOT OWN PJO AT ALL! I ONLY OWN THE CHARACTERS YOU HAVEN'T SEEN BEFORE! Finished! Sequel will be coming, but i need ideas here, people! Tell me which summer you want me to start up with again! Unless, of course, you don't want a sequel...
1. Chapter 1

The Diary of Annabeth Chase

**Hello, humans! This is a diary Annabeth wrote while on her adventures. It starts when she runs away and ends sometime at Camp Half-blood. So, without further ado (love that word!), here is The Diary of Annabeth Chase.**

-February 15 4:35 pm

Hello. My name is Annabeth Chase, and I'm seven. I live with my father, my step-mother, and my two super annoying half-brothers, Bobby and Matthew.

I really don't know why I'm writing this. I guess it just feels good to talk to somebody who'll listen to me. My father is always busy working, and my step-mother hates me. My brothers always cry whenever I walk into a room, which gets me into even more trouble.

So you, my sweet diary, are the only person I can talk to.

My life has always been rough. I never knew my mother, so I was raised by my father alone. But, when I had just turned five, my father got married. My new step-mother immediately hated me, so I just tried to stay out of her way.

Then, my brothers came. Those two boys are the worst! They always cry whenever they see me, and they get more attention than I ever got. It's so unfair!

So, I've had to survive two awful years with these people I'm supposed to call my family.

Right now, I'm in my room, trying to avoid having to make dinner, again. My mother makes me cook whenever she can, but I just burn everything, so she punishes me. Life is so unfair.

I've thought about running away so many times, mostly because of the monsters.

See, there are these strange creatures that come right out of the Greek myths I love to read. The always try to attack me and my family, so that creates controversy. Usually, I just whack them with my father's hammer, and they turn into dust.

Oh no, my mother just called me to cook dinner, again. Wish me luck!

-February 15 6:14 pm

I did it! For once in my entire life, I didn't burn dinner!

I guess it was pretty easy. Normally, my dyslexia causes me to misread the directions, but it didn't seem to bother me today! I cooked the pizza perfectly, and even my step-mother had to compliment me!

So anyway, as soon as I had finished washing the dishes, I ran up to my room before I was ordered to do more chores. Right now I'm sitting on my bed in my bright blue pajamas, writing in you, my dear diary.

I've had a weird feeling ever since this morning. It's like someone is calling me. It so weird.

-February 15 8:08 pm

I'm so sorry for stopping so abruptly, but my brothers, who just learned how to walk, decided to stumble into my room, and then cry. And cry. And cry.

So, now I'm confined to my room for the rest of the evening. I guess it doesn't matter, because I have my iPod and my cellphone, so I'll be just fine.

Also, I'm in major trouble again because some weird monster tried to kill us again. It had two weird snakes for legs and it was super ugly.

I was taking out the trash when it attacked me. I was lucky that there was a rake leaning against the house, or else I would have been giant snake-woman chow.

My mother saw the entire thing, yet she didn't thank me for my bravery. She grounded me, but at least she didn't confiscate everything fun in my room.

Oh, my father is yelling at me to go to sleep. Well, goodnight!

**That was it! I'm sorry if it was a little short, but I didn't want to give away too much in one chapter. I already do have quite a few more entries written, but I won't post anything more until I get reviews. Remember, anyone can review! Thank you for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again! I had a pretty good response to the first chapter in such a short time, that I've decided to post another few entries. Please enjoy!**

-February 16 12:21 am

Okay, this is the final straw. I'm running away, right now.

See, my brothers started crying at midnight, and my parents called me in to help. I just made them cry more, which got me in even more trouble. So I'm going to get out of here.

I've already packed a backpack full of food, spare clothes, water, bandages, my cell phone, and books, of course. I will leave at one, once my parents are fast asleep. I'll be sure to write in you as soon as I'm safe.

-Annabeth

-February 16 9:13 am

Wow, I've had a wild morning.

As soon as I left, I was attacked by another monster/ can't they just leave me alone?

So anyway, since I didn't have any weapons or hammers, I did what any other seven-year-old would do. I ran.

I easily out-raced the monster, but as I was dodging trees in the forest, I could still hear it behind me.

I stopped and picked up the biggest branch I could carry and waited. It was probably the stupidest thing I'd ever done, but I was getting tired of running, and I just wanted to kill that thing.

About a minute later, the monster came out of the bushes. It looked like a giant black puppy, but I knew it was vicious.

I had no idea how I was going to kill the giant puppy with a branch, but I swung at it. For some weird reason, I felt extra strength added to my swing. In about fifteen seconds, I was standing in the middle of a mountain of dust.

I wondered how I could have possibly done that, but I didn't have time to think. I knew I had to move, or else something else would try to kill me.

I moved quickly, and I made it out of the forest just before dawn. I didn't feel tired at all, though.

I knew my parents would be waking up about now, and I wondered what would happen. Would they be happy that I left? Would they even try to look for me?

I really didn't want to go back. I knew I needed to do something so I would be less recognizable. So, I did something that would have horrified my teachers.

I found a sharp rock, and cut my hair.

Now, my hair is much shorter, but I hardly recognized myself when I looked in a puddle, so I guess it will help me not be noticed.

I moved out into a field, and I didn't stop until the sun was about a quarter-way up in the sky.

I sat down right in the middle of that field, and ate a breakfast of granola bars and raisins. And that exact spot in the field is where I'm sitting now, writing in you, my dear diary. Now, you truly are the only thing I have.

-February 18 4:02am

Hello again! I haven't been able to write for the last couple days, because I've been so busy!

Well, after I finished my last diary entry, I was naturally attacked by another monster. This one wasn't as ugly as the rest of them, but I really didn't stare at it to much. I just swung my branch, and it crumpled into dust.

The rest of the day was really quiet. The next day, I was walking through a small city when a policeman came up to me.

"Excuse me, miss," he said. "What are you doing up this early without your parents?"

"Oh um," I said, and then I made a break for it. I easily ran around him and left him in the dust.

That night was very cold, so I decided to make a fire. I made a little pit in the ground like all of those people do on the survivor shows, and rubbed two sticks together. It was probably pure luck, but in under a minute, I had a nice, toasty fire to curl around.

I woke up at about three, and I ate a delicious breakfast of nuts. I put out the fire, covered up anything that could have given away that I had been here, and left.

I was very careful as I walked into another town. It was a bit larger, so I was able to stay in the shadows of tall buildings.

I wandered into a scrap yard, and I stumbled upon a hammer. I picked it up, and I found it wasn't too heavy, and I was able to swing it easily. I then strapped it into my belt and continued on.

Right now, I'm sitting under a street lamp, writing down my adventure from the last few days.

Oh no, I think I see a police officer coming my way. I must go!

-Annabeth

**Thank you! Like I said in the last chapter, I already have quite a few more entries written. But, if you want them, you're going to have to review. I honestly don't care if only ten people saw this, as long as every one of them reviewed, it would be worthwhile. Well, thank you and… I like chickens!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, here's chapter 3! I hope you all like it. I don't really have anything to say, so, read on!**

-February 25 4:57 pm

Wow, I haven't written in such a long time! I apologize greatly, but you really can't blame me. Blame the monsters and the police.

I had battled a couple monsters the next few days, using the hammer. I always seemed to have extra strength behind my blows, which made no sense to me. How can a seven-year-old hit something that hard?

Then, everything went wrong two days ago.

I had slept in an alley in some huge city the night before, so I smelled of garbage and had dirt sprinkled in my blonde hair.

I was walking in the streets, trying to find some public bathroom I could wash up in, when a police car stopped beside me.

An officer got out of the passenger seat and asked, "Miss, what are you doing here, without your parents?"

I immediately came up with a lie. "My parents were supposed to meet me in the park."

I know, it sounded very lame, but I just woke up! Did you expect my mind to be working at this hour?

"Likely story," he said, and then he pulled me into the car.

I hadn't ever been in a police car before, and let me just say, the backseats are hard!

I couldn't believe I had just been captured. After all of this work, I was going back to my parents. I just couldn't stand it.

When we arrived at the police station and the officer had just opened the door, I saw my chance.

I slipped between his legs and ran. Of course, he couldn't shoot a kid, so he chased me. But, I left him in the dust, again. I love having long legs!

So anyway, I left the city as fast as I could and continued on. I avoided the cities for the next couple days, battled monsters, and ate raisins.

So, this morning, I had just walked into some huge city. I never paid much attention to where I was. I quickly found some public restroom and washed my hair and brushed my teeth.

I was running out of food, so I had to visit some store to get more. I had stolen about fifty dollars from my father's wallet, and seventy from my mom's.

As I was walking down the street, I saw a picture of me on TV. It was in one of those TV stores, and it was broadcasting the news.

"-seen this girl," the man was saying, "Please call this number. Her name is Annabeth Chase, and she has been seen in several cities over the past week or so, such as…"

I hadn't stayed to listen to anything else after that. I took out my favorite grey hat and stuffed all of my hair inside of it.

I continued on my way. When I finally found a supermarket, I went inside and got some food.

I came out with a heavier pack and a fresh apple in my hands. I decided to stay in this town, and hopefully it might work out.

So, right now I'm hiding in some alley in Richmond, Virginia, eating jerky, and writing in you, my sweet diary.

I hope to maybe go do something fun soon, for all I've been doing lately it worry and run. I'll try to write about things soon!

-Love, Annabeth Chase

-February 27 3:08pm

Well, I went to the park yesterday. It was fun, I guess. I had to make sure all of my short, curly blonde hair tucked into my cap, and my hammer was carefully hidden in my backpack, but I still got to play.

A few boys were doing foot races, and they let me race one time. I, of course, left them in the dust, as I've had a lot of practice running from monsters and police officers..

After I beat them a couple times, we did fake sword fighting with sticks. I didn't whack them like I normally hit the monsters, but I still beat them. Whenever I fought, something inside my head just clicked. It was almost like a voice inside of my head said duck, roll, stab, slash.

But, around noon, a monster decided to attack me. The boys had offered to share their lunches, and we were eating in the grass.

I saw it come out of the woods. It was a huge serpent-type thing, and it had smoke curling from its nostrils.

A few of the boys saw it too, and they screamed and ran away. So much for being brave sword fighters.

I had no idea what they saw, as most people never seemed to see what I saw, like last week there was a weird bat-woman, and everybody just thought it was a stork or some other weird bird.

I knew that thing would be very hard to kill, so I simply tried to lure it away from the people.

I started running toward the buildings, but after about thirty seconds, I heard the loud slithering stop.

I turned to maybe four teenagers with swords and daggers fighting the huge monster. They seemed perfectly trained, stabbing and jabbing and rolling at the right time.

In about a minute, the monster was a pile of dust on the grass. Then the teenagers fled, not even acknowledging me.

I had no idea what just happened.

-February 27 3:12 pm

I'm sorry I stopped, but a stray cat just came into the alley and tried to kill me. Trust me, cats are MUCH worse than monsters.

So anyway, after that strange little fight, the park was totally empty. The boys were gone, my sandwich was in the mud, and I was covered in dust.

I decided to go back to my alley. I had found a giant box that made a great house, and a small store about a block away that sold trail mix, blankets, and tons of paper.

I decided to create a map of the best places to go in this town. So, for the rest of that afternoon and this morning, I'd been finding the secret passages into alleys and buildings so I could escape, the best stores that stock the most important things, and the parks and schools, just in case.

So, here I am, just finishing my map. There are a couple places in town that I really want to explore, like cool abandon warehouses or boarded up stores, places where monsters might like to live.

Oh, I need to check out this one place before nightfall. Wish me luck!

With love, Annabeth Chase

**That was it! Okay, I will be starting school in two days, so I may not be able to update this regularly. I do have quite a few extra chapters already written, but I don't know how far to go with this. Tell me how far you want it to go! Okay, that's it.**


	4. Chapter 4

** Hello people of earth and beyond, here is the fourth chapter for Annabeth's diary. So, I'm literally heading to school I'm about a half hour. If I have a good day, then you'll be reading another new chapter before the day is over. If I had a suckish first day, then you may not get a new chapter until Thursday or Friday. Anyway, enough rambling. Here is Chapter 4!**

-February 28 12:32 am

I've explored quite a few places, and encountered quite a few monsters. A monster had just decided to attack me two minutes ago while I was happily dreaming about ice cream.

I honestly didn't think I could get much more sleep tonight. The monsters have been getting worse and worse. It's been getting harder to kill them.

I'll probably write more tomorrow, once I've explored this huge warehouse.

Extremely tired, Annabeth

-March 3 8:12 am

Wow, I haven't talked to you in such a long time! I'm so sorry, my dearest diary, but I have had the wildest three days ever!

So, I was on my way to explore the huge abandon warehouse (in the pouring rain, I might add), when three monsters attacked me.

I couldn't really tell what they were, but I pulled out my hammer and tried to destroy them. There was a problem, though. I was completely surrounded.

They slashed at me, cut me, and ripped open my backpack, making everything fall onto the wet sidewalk.

I was tired. I was scared. I was injured. But, I still fought. Soon, there were three piles of dust, disappearing into the gutters.

I tried to salvage everything I could, but my backpack was unfixable. I stuffed everything I could into the pockets of my oversized jacket, including you, my sweet diary.

I was able to salvage a couple packs of nuts, my cellphone, my favorite pen, and one bottle of water. But, the money, along with everything else, was gone.

I decided to do what I had come here to do, and I headed to the warehouse.

It was huge. There were conveyer belts, old boxes, and tons of unfinished products, just sitting there, abandon. Apparently, this warehouse manufactured snow globes and cheesy greeting cards.

I explored everything. I found an office with money in the desk, so I took it. Did I feel guilty about stealing it? Well, maybe a little. But I was broke, okay?

As I was heading out, I heard a huge explosion.

My first thought was what did I do this time?

But after I realized I couldn't have done anything, I thought monsters were coming to get me again.

I decided to hide, so I jumped into the first thing I saw. Unfortunately, it was a trash can. But, there wasn't any trash in it, so I got off lucky.

I held my hammer tightly in my hands, waiting. I could hear something coming toward my hiding place, and it wasn't being all that quiet about it either.

The footsteps were getting closer and closer. I heard them stop just outside of my hiding place. I heard something start to lift off the lid…

-March 3 9:03 am

I'm sorry for stopping so suddenly, but a monster had to attack at that very moment. I will now continue the story.

So, whatever the thing was lifted the lid off, and I came up singing my hammer.

But, unfortunately, the hammer was knocked right out of my hands. But the person who did it surprised me even more.

I was expecting some ugly gross green thing, but I found a boy, holding me by the wrists, trying to control me. I also saw a girl a bit younger than him with a spear and a shield with a terrifyingly gross face on it.

I honestly don't remember much of the encounter. I only remember the knife Luke had given me. And now I'm at the James River, sitting in some cool fort, writing while Thalia is cooking breakfast.

Yes, my dearest diary, those are they're names. Luke and Thalia, my new family.

Not that I would ever forget about you, my sweet diary, but for once, I feel like I really do have a home. I don't have to cook, clean, or listen to my brothers whine. I don't have to sleep in a box or cuddle up next to a fire to feel warm.

I finally have a real family, and nothing is ever going to change that.

**That was it! So, if I don't update for a few more days, then I'm either very busy, or I just had a hard first day and I don't want to post anything more for now. Anyway, review if you want more! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello people of the internet and beyond! Yes, the reason I have posted another chapter is because I had a good first day of school! Well, I guess it could have been better, but I didn't totally embarrass myself and I made friends! But, don't expect too many updates like this, because I'm still trying to figure out which teachers like to give out tons of homework and which ones don't. I'll try to update every couple days or so! Now, enough rambling. Enjoy. ; )**

-March 3 1:09 pm

Hello again, diary. We've been moving around a bit, but for now we stopped for a late lunch. I'll tell you the rest of the story now.

So anyway, now that I had a real weapon, everything seemed better. It wasn't as hard to kill monsters, and it was way easier to carry. That hammer weighed a ton!

So, on the way to the James River, we had to battle monsters. Well, what else did you expect? That we'd make it there without any more trouble, just walking through the city in the pouring rain?

I was happy to use my new knife, and it was actually fun killing those monsters. Thalia used a totally awesome spear, while Luke used… a golf club. Well, not everybody can have a good weapon I guess.

When we finally made it to the safe house, Thalia gave me a change of clothes and put something that she called Nectar on my wounds. She said it was for people like us.

That night, after it had stopped raining, we sat around a tiny campfire and told stories. I loved to hear about the adventures Thalia and Luke had been on before they met me. I told them about my few weeks living by myself.

Then, we told stories about our trouble with parents. And, I finally learned what Thalia said when she meant "people like us".

Thalia and Luke were both demigods, and I was too. Thalia's father was Zeus, and Luke's father was Hermes.

I told them that I'd never met my mother, so we spent another hour or two trying to figure out who she was. And there were a lot of choices.

I knew that I wasn't a daughter of Aphrodite, mostly because I hated nail polish and pink. I kind of wanted to be a daughter of Artemis, but Luke told me she never had any children. Somewhere around ten, we finally retired to our sleeping bags.

We stayed at the James River safe house for a few days, and we just left this morning. Thalia says we have to keep moving or else we'll attract too many monsters.

Well, those are my adventures for now. I'll try to write in you again soon. But for now, I must gobble down a ham sandwich. Bye!

Love, Annabeth

-March 5 3:14 am

The reason I'm writing to you so early is because I don't want Thalia or Luke to read you. I don't want them to know all of my thoughts. I may show them later, but for now, you're all mine.

We were walking by a news stand the other day, and when I saw the front page, I almost fainted. There I was, on the front of every newspaper and magazine.

I was lucky enough to look a little different from the picture. I always kept my hair stuffed into my cap, and I had gotten a little taller. I also had a couple tiny scars on my face and arms, so those helped me stay unnoticed.

We've traveled far in the last couple days. I think we're somewhere near the border of Maryland and Pennsylvania. I guess running from monsters can speed these things up.

Oh, I think I just heard Thalia, who's on guard duty, vaporize a monster. I better get to sleep before Luke wakes up for his shift.

Sincerely (just learned how to spell it!), Annabeth

-March 8 1:46 am

We're currently camping in another safe house. Right now, I'm on guard duty. I know, most people wouldn't dare put a seven-year-old on guard duty, but it's only for a couple hours, and Luke and Thalia needed some extra sleep. So, here I am.

It's been strangely quiet the last couple days. There haven't been too many monsters, an-

-March 8 1:49 am

I spoke too soon. A monster just came and decided to attack me, but I quickly stabbed it with my lovely dagger. And now, I'm covered in monster guts.

So anyway, the weather has been getting better and better. I mean, it's still pouring rain every other day, but it's been much warmer.

But unfortunately, Luke's come down with a cold. Now he's sneezing and coughing all of the time. Thalia and I are getting worried. We're going to visit a store tomorrow and get some medicine.

Oh, I feel raindrops. I can't write anymore tonight. I better go get my coat.

-Annabeth

**That was it. So, my life may be a little hectic for the next two days or so, so you may not get any more chapters until Friday. Now, please review! Please! Please! Please! They make me feel happy.**


	6. Chapter 6

** Okay, this chapter is going to be super small, but the next chapter will be huge. I just need my mom to read it first. So, I would just like to say that I have school every Monday-Thursday, so I probably won't be able to update those days. So anyway, here is the chapter!**

-March 9 11:02 pm

Hello again. I'm sitting in some dark alley with Luke asleep and Thalia keeping watch.

I've been getting more and more worried about Luke. He hasn't been getting any better, even with the medicine. He also has an awful fever, and he won't stop coughing.

Still, the monsters haven't been too interested in us anymore. That makes surviving so much easier, since we're down a fighter.

I'm sorry for not writing more, but it hasn't been very exciting lately. I'll write more when something interesting actually happens.

I'm going to get some sleep before my shift. Goodnight, diary.

-Annabeth

-March 12 1:02 am

Luke fever has finally broken!

He's been getting so much better these last three days. I guess us demigods are strong enough to fight off these illnesses without medicine.

So anyway, I think we're somewhere in Connecticut. Luke told me his old house is somewhere around here, but I don't think he wants to go for a visit.

Yesterday, we encountered a horde of hellhounds, or the giant black puppies I encountered on my first day. They were hard to kill, but we weren't too badly injured. And the Nectar healed us right up.

I should probably get some sleep. Well, goodnight!

-Annabeth

**Okay, that's it. Again, I'm sorry for it being so short. Also, I have a question. How old was Nico during the time of the Lost Hero? It's for a fanfiction I may do, but I just need to know that. Answer in you reviews, and please don't PM me about it. Anyway, thank you, and I'll probably get the next chapter up tomorrow or Sunday! Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

** Okay, here's the "very long" chapter I was talking about in the last chapter. I don't really have much to say, so enjoy!**

-March 12 11:14 pm

Oh my, I've had the longest, strangest, most interesting day.

Well, it started at about one o'clock when the monsters attacked. There were at least six of them, but I couldn't tell what they were. And apparently, they liked to breathe fire, and burned our safe house to the ground.

We fought, and fought, and fought. These monsters were very, very hard to kill. It took about thirty minutes.

When the last monster was dust, we assessed the damage.

We luckily had our backpacks, but everything else that was inside the safe house was destroyed. We couldn't find anything usable.

We were also injured pretty badly. I had some long scratches on my arms, and my hair was turning black with soot.

Luke's shirt was in shreds and he was missing his left shoe, but he otherwise looked fine.

But, Thalia looked terrible. She had a long bleeding gash down her leg and her leather jacket was in shreds. Her face was deathly pale and she had already collapsed on the forest floor.

"Are you okay?" Luke asked.

"Uh, sure," Thalia said, but she looked like she was about to faint.

"We need to get her medical attention!" I almost screamed at Luke. "Do you know someplace where we can take her?"

"I know a place," Luke said.

"Then, can we go there?" I asked.

"I don't think…" he started, but then he looked at Thalia, who was shivering on the ground.

"Okay. Let's go."

We used an old shirt and wrapped up Thalia's leg. Then, Luke helped her walk while I carried her backpack.

We made slow progress. I didn't know exactly where we were going, and when I asked Luke he wouldn't tell me. We just walked in silence.

Eventually, we made it to a large house. Luke went straight up the sidewalk toward the door.

The house would have looked totally normal, except for the beanbag monsters all over the yard and the countless wind chimes that were hung everywhere.

Luke knocked on the door, and after a minute or two, an elderly woman answered the door.

She wasn't very pretty. She was way thinner than all of us, and her grey hair was hanging out in tufts at random places. Her grey, cloudy eyes gave me the creeps.

"Luke!" she said happily, and then tried to hug him.

"Hello, mother," Luke said unhappily.

I was in shock. This was his mother? No wonder he ran away.

There was a flash of light behind us, and we turned to see a man standing there,

"Hermes!" Luke's mother said. "I'm so happy you're here! Come, let's go inside."

She shuffled down a long hallway, and we had no choice but to follow. I couldn't believe Hermes was walking right behind us, but he didn't offer to help with anything. I guess the gods aren't very polite.

We entered a kitchen, and Luke helped Thalia into a chair.

The kitchen looked worse than the yard. There were piles of burnt cookies, loads of peanut butter sandwiches, and huge pictures of Kool-Aid.

"Luke," Hermes said. "Can I talk to you for a moment?"

Luke unhappily followed Hermes into another room, while Luke's mother helped Thalia with her leg.

She kept babbling on about something, but I was way too tired to care. I tried one of the cookies, but of course it tasted like charcoal.

Luke was almost yelling at Hermes now, and I could just see him through an archway.

I held up a cookie and mouthed can we go now?

He nodded and said one last thing to Hermes. Then, he came over and helped Thalia up.

Luke's mom had wrapped Thalia's leg, and some the color had started to return to her face. Of course, she would need a new leather jacket, but at least she was okay.

We made our way down the hall before Luke's mother tried to stop us.

"Luke! Where are you going? Would you like cookies?"

"No, mother," he said. Then, he pushed his way to the door, me following close behind.

And now, while I keep watch, I write in you. We are now camped about a half-mile from Luke's old house. I think I can still smell burnt cookies, but that's probably just my imagination.

Anyway, I'll try to write again soon, but I don't know when I'll be able to. Oh no, I think I hear a rustling in the bushes. Yeah, I think I see scales. Just another day in the field.

And now, ten seconds later, I'm covered in monster guts. Better go wake Luke so I can wash off in the stream.

Very gutty, Annabeth

**Okay, that was it. I would just like to say that I will have school Monday-Thursday, so I probably won't be able to update on those days. So, please review! Seeing good reviews after a day of work makes me so happy! ; )**


	8. Chapter 8

** Okay, here's the next chapter. I apologize for not updating sooner, but I've been busy. School isn't a picnic. But enough about me. Please enjoy! ; )**

March 15 3:52pm

Hello again! I'm sorry for not writing sooner, but nothing very exciting has happened.

We've mostly been traveling. Thalia's leg has gotten much better, so it's easier to get around.

I think we've been heading south, but I can't be sure. I don't really want to head back to New York, since that's where my family lives. I really don't know what to think.

I'll write again when something interesting happens, 'kay?

-Annabeth

-March 18 12:01 am

Nothing very exciting has happened recently. Luke has been acting sort of strange, but I hope he'll calm down soon.

-March 20 12:23am

Guess what! Something exciting DID happen!

Well, we were walking in a small field. All of us were tired, mostly because all of Hades had been breaking out around us. Literally.

Every monster from the Underworld had decided we would be tasty, so we've been chased by countless ugly beasts for two days. None of us have gotten much sleep, so it had been getting harder to fight.

Then, suddenly, a horde of hellhounds leaped at us.

That's it, I thought, we're done for.

We tried to fight, but everyone was drained heavily. Two hellhounds had pinned Thalia and Luke to the ground.

Then, on leapt on top of me, giving me some nasty scratches. He opened his jaws, preparing for the killing bite…

***Cue evil laughter* Oh yeah! That's all you're getting for now. If you want to know what happens, then you must review! I want at least 11! Anyway, thank to everyone who reviewed, you're the best, blah blah blah. JK. Anyway, I really do love you guys! Don't worry, you'll get more out of me soon. Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

** Hello! Here is the next installment of Annabeth's Diary! I don't really have much to say. Just, go to my profile and vote for which story idea I should go with to replace The War Between Two Worlds! Thank you and enjoy.**

-March 20 12:23am

Guess what! Something exciting DID happen!

Well, we were walking in a small field. All of us were tired, mostly because all of Hades had been breaking out around us. Literally.

Every monster from the Underworld had decided we would be tasty, so we've been chased by countless ugly beasts for two days. None of us have gotten much sleep, so it had been getting harder to fight.

Then, suddenly, a horde of hellhounds leaped at us.

That's it, I thought, we're done for.

We tried to fight, but everyone was drained heavily. Two hellhounds had pinned Thalia and Luke to the ground.

Then, on leaped on top of me, giving me some nasty scratches. He opened his jaws, preparing for the killing bite…

-March 20 12:32 am

SERIOUSLY? THAT MONSTER HAD TO ATTACK RIGHT THEN? HOW IN THE WORLD CAN I KEEP UP A DIARY WHEN MONSTERS ALWAYS ATTACK ME AT THE BEST PART?

Sorry about that little outburst. I think I'm feeling a little better now.

So anyway, the hellhound was opening its mouth, preparing to kill me, when a silver arrow flew out of the trees at the edge of the field and hit the hellhound in the bottom, disintegrating it before my eyes.

I got up and pulled out my dagger, prepared to fight the other hellhounds, but there was no need.

About twenty silver arrows flew from the trees and hit the rest of the hellhounds, disintegrating all of them.

I ran over to Luke and Thalia, who were lying on the ground, barely conscious. I started reaching for one of our backpacks, but they were nowhere to be seen.

I ripped off the edge of my shirt and started cleaning one of Thalia's largest wounds. She looked so pale, it was terrifying.

Suddenly, I heard crunching grass. I pulled out my dagger, preparing to fight whatever monster I had to so my friends would be safe.

But, what I saw wasn't a Fury, or even a hellhound.

It was a girl.

She couldn't have been much older than Thalia, but she looked fierce and strong. She had long, auburn hair and silver eyes, and she seemed to glow with a silver aura.

She had about twelve girls following her, and they seemed close to the same age. They were all wearing white t-shirts with silver jackets and silver camo-pants.

I stared at them, not sure what to do.

"Zoe!" the auburn-haired girl said. "Set up camp and heal these demigods."

"But," a black-haired girl said, "there's a boy!"

"Zoe…" the auburn-haired girl said, but before she could finish, all of the girls were rushing around, putting up tents and making small fires in mere seconds.

Then the auburn-haired girl turned to me. "Hello, young maiden. My name is Artemis."

"Th-the Artemis?" I asked, my voice shaking slightly. "So, those girls must be-"

"-my Hunters, yes," Artemis said.

"Th-thank you for saving us," I stammered, still in shock.

"You're welcome," she said. "Now, you should go see Althaia, the girl with the long scar across her forehead, so you can get your injuries healed."

She pointed to a girl with long braided brown hair braided over her shoulder and a long, white scar across the length of her forehead. She was kneeling next to Luke and Thalia, sprinkling Nectar over their wounds. I walked over to her.

"Oh hello," she said in a heavy accent I couldn't quite place. "Just go sit inside that tent and wait for me. I'll be in in about two minutes."

She pointed toward a small silver tent on the edge of the clearing.

There was nobody inside except a small sleeping wolf. I sat down next to it and patted its soft fur.

My scratches weren't as severe as Luke and Thalia's, but they were still burning. My shirt had bloodstains in places and several ripped spots. Those hellhounds are vicious.

After about a minute, Althaia walked in. She gave me a small bottle of Nectar, and I drank some of it. My wounds started closing.

"Don't worry," Althaia said, "Your friends will be fine. They're still unconscious, but most of their wounds have healed."

"Thank you for your help," I told her.

"Oh, you're welc-"

Someone started yelling somewhere outside. We got up and rushed out.

And there, in the middle of the clearing, stood Thalia, completely conscious, yelling at Zoe.

She had just finished saying something, and then she stormed off to the edge of the clearing. Zoe had a smug look on her face, and I felt like kicking her. Nobody messed with Thalia and got away with it.

The clearing was quiet for a moment, but then most of the girls shrugged and walked off.

"Can I go check on Luke?" I asked Althaia. She nodded, and then led me into a tent.

Luke was still unconscious, but he wasn't as pale. Most of his cuts had disappeared, except for a few scars here and there.

Althaia kept glaring at Luke, as if she didn't trust him. Then I realized the Hunters were supposed to swear off boys forever, so they probably weren't too fond of them.

Althaia gave me a cup of hot chocolate and then left, still eyeing Luke wearily. I sat next to Luke and waited. I thought about writing in you, my diary, but I realized our backpacks were gone. I was about to get up and look for them when a Hunter came in with three filthy backpacks in her hands.

"I believe these are yours," she said to me. She set down the bags next to me and left hastily, glaring at Luke.

I did a quick inventory to make sure everything was still there. Some of the food was missing, but everything else was still there.

Luke started grumbling about something. I couldn't understand him, but his face was scrunching up.

He looked so weak, just lying there. I suddenly realized how important every single person in our little group was. If one of us left or died, the rest of us wouldn't survive long.

Suddenly, Luke gasped and sat up, his eyes wide. He looked around frantically, but he calmed as he saw me sitting next to him.

"Hey," I said.

"Hey, where are we?"

I shrugged. "Somewhere in New York. The Hunters came and saved us while we were being attacked by hellhounds."

I dove into the story about everything that had happened within the last half-hour. He looked a little shocked at some points.

"I think we should go find Thalia and leave," he decided when I finished with my story.

"Okay, but we're low on food," I informed him. "I can ask the Hunters for a few provisions before we leave."

"Good thinking," he told me. "I'll go find Thalia, hope she doesn't kill me, and meet you at the southern edge of the forest."

He stood up, with a little help from yours truly, grabbed his backpack, and left the tent. I picked up Thalia and my backpacks and hoped the Hunters would let us have some food.

It turned out, the Hunters wanted to give us more than just food. They gave me about fifty dollars, three bags of jerky (extra spicy, just the way I like it!), a change of clothes (my shirt was ripped and caked in dirt and blood, and I was guessing Thalia and Luke looked pretty close), and bottles of water. They also gave us new backpacks, so I packed everything up and went to find Luke and Thalia.

Luke and Thalia were arguing loudly near a large tree, but they stopped talking as I walked up.

"I've got food, water, clothes, and money!" I told them happily. "We're good to go."

"Thank you, Annabeth," Thalia said, taking her new backpack. "We should get going now."

I nodded, but when I turned to wave to the Hunters, Thalia grabbed my shoulders and pulled me back into the dark forest.

And, well, here I am. Luke and Thalia have stopped talking to each other, and they've been avoiding each other. Luke is keeping watch, and Thalia is quietly sleeping next to me. We haven't encountered many monsters, except for that blasted one that interrupted me at the best part.

I promise to write again soon. But, I'm sort of hoping that we won't have any more excitement.

Okay, I really need to get some sleep.

Love, Annabeth

**Now, I don't want to hear any whining! Be glad I didn't leave you with a cliffhanger this time! Also, if I forget anything, or switch one of the events with another, please say so in your review. Thank you for reading!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay, finally, here's a new chapter. Sorry for not updating sooner, but I've had a crazy week. This might be a little messy, but my mother's working, and I wanted to get this up ASAP. Please tell me if I'm forgetting any events! Now, enjoy.**

-March 22 1:01 am

I guess my wish didn't come true, because we had quite some excitement yesterday morning.

Well, after our meeting with the Hunters, we hadn't had many monster attacks. It was sort of nice, being able to sleep well at night.

Well, it was about 7:00 am, and we were walking through the forest. We weren't paying much attention, so we didn't notice the kid that was following us.

Suddenly, there was a loud snapping sound behind us. We turned around, but nothing was there.

Luke took out his heavily dented gold club and started to walk toward the bushes behind us. He disappeared behind a tree and for a moment, everything was silent.

A moment later, Luke came out pulling a horrible, terrifying… boy.

I'm serious. It was just a kid, and he didn't even look that powerful. He looked scared, with his eyes darting back and forth between us.

"Luke!" I yelled at him. "Would you stop it? It's just a kid."

"But he was following us!" Luke complained. "He must be a monster."

"If he was a monster, he would have killed us already. He couldn't possibly be one."

"Fine," Luke grumbled. Sometimes I'm the only mature one around here.

"What's your name?" I asked him.

"Grover," he said quickly. "I'm supposed to bring you to Camp Half-blood."

"What's that?" Thalia and Luke asked him in unison.

So, Grover went in depth about this really amazing camp that's supposed to train kids like us. We can learn to fight and survive there, and we get great lunches, according to the kid.

I was starting to suspect he wasn't exactly human. He bleated every once in a while. That was definitely not normal.

"So," I asked after he finished talking, "what are you?"

Thalia stared at me like I'd gone insane, but I just glared at her. I knew what I saw, and I stand by every word that comes from my mouth.

"I-I'm a satyr," he said. "You know, half-man, half-goat?"

We stared at him in shock for a few minutes, but he just looked back defiantly.

"Fine," Thalia finally said, "I vote we go to this 'camp'. All in favor?"

I raised my hand, and Luke slowly raised his. He didn't seem very sure about it, but everything sounded okay to me.

"Great!" Thalia said. "Let's get going."

So, for the last day, we've been walking. There haven't been too many monsters, but those who do come are much more viscous than the regular monsters.

I'm currently writing to you while I keep guard. Luke and Thalia have begun talking to each other once again, and everything seems to be going okay.

I'll write to you again soon.

-Annabeth

-March 28 1:13 am

Wow, nothing exciting has happened, again.

Monsters are still attacking, and they seem to be coming in larger groups than before. And, they're all monsters from the Underworld. I honestly don't know why Hades hates us so much.

But, at least we have food, water, clothes, and money.

Grover hasn't seemed to be very much help. I've already had to save his life three times before today. At least he's leading us in the right direction, I hope.

Anyway, I'm keeping guard right now. It always seems like the best time to write while I keep guard, because nobody bothers me, except for the occasional hellhound.

I promise to write again soon.

-Annabeth

-April 1 3:07 am

Hey, guess what? Something truly exciting happened.

Well, yesterday, we were walking through the streets on New York. When we passed by a newsstand, I could still see my picture on the front page of most magazines and newspapers. I realized how much different I looked now.

I was very tan now, and I have multiple scars on my face. My hair is lighter, from being in the sun all of the time, and I've even grown an inch. I hoped I could avoid getting caught from now on.

So, we decided to stop for lunch in some dark alley. Oh, we were so stupid to do that!

I heard a scream coming from behind me, and I turned to see a giant, ugly Cyclops.

I ran from the alley, but I realized nobody was following me. I was about to go back and help them when I heard a scream.

It was Thalia's scream.

They'd been caught!

I had to devise a plan. I had to get them out. I had to do it _now_.

I really wasn't sure what I was going to do as I stepped back into the alley. I just had to rescue my family.

The first thing I saw was Thalia, Luke, and Grover, all hanging over a giant pot. I wondered where the Cyclops could get something that big.

Then, I heard an awful laughing. It sounded like a cat being strangled by a pig. And don't ask me how I know.

I turned and saw the Cyclops,; a giant, ugly creature with black hair and one giant brown eye. It looked terrible.

I did the only thing I could think of doing before he caught me. I lunged forward and stabbed him in the foot. Then, I ran over to Thalia and quickly untied her.

She leapt into action, stabbing and slashing. Soon we were just staring at a pile of dust.

"Good job, Annabeth," she said.

"I only stabbed it in the foot," I told her.

"Um, guys?" Luke said. "Can you get me out of this rope? I think I'm starting to boil."

I ran over and untied him while Thalia got Grover out. He smiled at me once he was safely on the ground.

We ran away from that alley and away from New York in general. I was happy once we were safely camped out in the woods again.

Luke said he could feel other demigods nearby. We must have been near the camp! I had a smile on my face as I fell asleep.

I'm now awake taking my shift to guard. I'll tell you more soon.

-Annabeth

**That was it. I'll try to update again soon, but I do have school. And homework. And piano lessons. Wow, my life is so boring. Anyway, thank you for reading and please review! **


	11. Chapter 11

** Hello people of fanfiction! Here's a new chapter for Annabeth's Diary, obviously. Now, this might be a bit of a sad chapter. I actually cried a little bit while writing this. It's not very long, but I just wanted to post this part as a separate chapter from the rest. It seemed like the right thing to do.**

** Now, before I bore you to death, here's the chapter!**

-April 5 2:01 am

I'm so sorry I haven't written in you lately, but it's just been so hard the last four days. I'll tell you, but this will probably make you cry, even though you're only paper.

We got a late start that morning, mostly because we couldn't get Grover up. So, we eventually got going around noon.

We walked for a while, probably an hour or two. I had no idea how far away this "camp" was, but wished it was close. Everyone was getting tired.

It was going okay, until the monsters attacked.

There were tons of them; the three Furies and more hellhounds than I could count.

We ran. I was scared half to death, but I kept up with everyone else.

We eventually made it to a large hill, and beyond that was a camp. We'd finally made it to Camp Half-blood!

Thalia looked back at the monsters. "Go on," she said. "Get over there and bring help. I'll take care of the puppies."

I really didn't want to go, but Luke eventually scooped me up and started running toward a large farmhouse.

I was crying harder than I'd even cried before. I couldn't believe that Luke had left Thalia alone.

I saw Thalia fighting the monsters, and, for a second, she almost seemed to be winning. Unfortunately, it didn't last any longer than that.

Three hellhounds jumped on top of her. When they backed away slightly, I saw her limp body on the ground, surrounded by a pool of blood. I screamed and closed my eyes, but that didn't get rid of the horrid picture I still had in my mind.

I don't remember much else of that night, except for meeting a centaur, seeing about a hundred gladiators, and crying all night long.

I woke up to find myself in a white room. I was laying in one of the many beds.

Luke was sitting in a chair, fast asleep, with his head resting on my covered feet.

At first, I wondered what I was doing here, but then it all came rushing back.

The monsters. The centaur. The gladiators. But that meant Thalia was….

I started crying. At first, they were silent tears, but soon I was bawling.

Luke woke up and tried to comfort me, but I just couldn't stop. My perfect family had been broken apart. I had a reason to cry my eyes out.

I just sat there until I heard somebody walk in. I had to force my tears back.

I looked up, and there were two of the campers, a boy and a girl, who both looked to be about fifteen. They were smiling, but they looked almost scared.

"Hello," the girl said. "I'm Elsie, daughter of Demeter, and this is David, son of Apollo. We're supposed to show you around, if you're ready."

I wiped one stray tear away and nodded. "Let's go," I managed.

Luke helped me up, and we grabbed our filthy backpacks. I realized Thalia's black pack was sitting beside mine. I picked it up and slung it over my shoulder.

The sunlight blinded me. Once I was able to see again, I was shocked.

There was so much activity. Tons of teenagers were bustling around, rushing off to different places. I was almost intimidated walking into that crowd.

Elsie led us straight through it. A couple of the kids stopped and stared at us. I realized I must have looked like a train wreck, since I hadn't cleaned any of the dirt out of my hair or clothes.

I grabbed my grey baseball cap out if my backpack and put it on, so I hopefully wouldn't look too terrible.

I had to admit that the camp was amazing. There was a rock-climbing wall that squirted you with lava, sword-fighting class, and monster hunting in the forest. Life could be worse.

But, I couldn't forget about Thalia. I really wanted to slip away from the group, just to see if I could find that one spot, just to see…

What? What did I want to see? Well, defiantly not her rotting corpse. I guess I just wanted to see the spot where she sacrificed herself for us. I wanted to be as close to her as I could get.

After another two minutes, I saw my chance. Elsie and David were showing Luke something I could care less about. I slipped into the shadow of one of the building next to me and disappeared. I'd gotten quite good at that.

I could easily find the place where Thalia had been last. It was a small hill, a little ways away from the farmhouse. I silently made my way toward it.

I recognized everything from the night before, grass, daises, and hellhound hair. But, there was one thing I didn't recognize.

There, sitting on the very top of the hill, was a pine tree. I knew it hadn't been there the night before. My mind groped for an answer.

Suddenly, it all made sense. Thalia had been dying, so Zeus must have taken pity on her, and turned her into a pine tree. Nice way to bless your kid, I thought.

I stepped toward the tree. I knew it was probably impossible, but the branches seemed to be reaching for me.

I couldn't stand it anymore. I ran right up to the tree and hugged it, crying like a baby. I knew I probably looked pretty stupid, but I didn't care. I'd been destroyed too many times in my life. All I wanted was one more hug from Thalia…

But I knew that was impossible, at least, for now.

But, I knew I needed to do something.

So, I picked the biggest, prettiest flowers; the ones I knew Thalia would love. Then, I put them around the base of the tree and hung them from the branches.

I sat down. I needed to do something I'd promised myself I would do.

I took out you, my sweet diary, and started reading it out loud. And I knew that Thalia could hear it, wherever she was.

**That's it! I'm sorry if it was short. I will write more soon, but I do have school and a lot of other things in my life, so I might not be able to update for a week. Also, I'll be taking a college course online starting October 17 (yes, yes, I know, a middle-school kid taking a college class), so I may not be able to update as regularly. Check out my other stories! Okay, I'll stop wasting your time.**


	12. Chapter 12

** Hello fanfictioners! Here's another chapter! I'm sorry for not updating sooner, but, while I was writing chapter three for the Norse Camp (one of my other stories) I somehow deleted all of my work. I got sort of depressed after that, so I didn't write for a while. But, I'm back now. So, before I bore you to death, here's the story!**

-April 5 11:17 pm

Hello again. I'm sorry I stopped after that little part, but our daily activities had to continue.

Right now I'm in the Hermes cabin (tell you about that later), with my tiny pen light on, writing in you while I listen to the boy's loud snores.

Anyway, after about ten minutes of reading my diary to Thalia's Pine (I decided to call it that), Luke found me.

"Where have you- whoa," he said, looking at the tall pine. "Is this her?" he asked me in a sad voice.

All I could do was nod. I feared that if I said anything out loud to Luke, I would start bawling again.

"It's beautiful," he said, running his hands along the soft bark. "The daises were a nice touch." He smiled at me, and I smiled back.

"Don't worry," he told me, coming down to sit by the base of the tree. "I promise to do everything I can to make sure you're safe. Nothing like this will ever happen to another demigod."

I just nodded. I couldn't think of anything to say to him.

He seemed to read my thoughts, for he put his arm around my trembling shoulders and pulled me into a hug.

"We should get back," he said after about a minute. "I promised Elsie I'd make sure you were okay. She had some counselor-stuff to do."

He helped me to my feet and we walked back to the cabins.

"Hey!" a boy said, running up behind us. "I'm David. I'm the counselor of the Hermes cabin, where you'll be staying until you're claimed."

"Actually," Luke said, "my father's Hermes. Annabeth's still undecided, though."

"That's great!" he said. "Well, I mean, it's not great that she's undecided. It's just that- oh! You get it. Let me just show you where you'll be sleeping."

He showed us into a large cabin. There were tons of mattresses and sleeping bags every inch. You had to be careful where you stepped.

"I was able to kick one older kid onto the floor so Annabeth can have a bed all to her own," David said. He showed us to a bottom bunk. It actually looked nicer than most of them.

"And Luke, You'll be sleeping right over there," he said, pointing toward an extra mattress near Annabeth's bed. "I'll leave you guys to unpack. Just remember, lunch's at 12:30 at the pavilion, and I would suggest hiding your things. Hermes is the god of thieves, after all."

He gave us an evil grin and then walked out the door.

"He's creepy," I said.

I set down Thalia and my backpacks on my new bed. Luke had told me I could keep whatever I wanted of Thalia's, but he just wanted one little thing he could keep.

I started sorting through Thalia's things. Most of it was hairbands, spare clothes, jewelry, photos we'd taken together, and other things like that.

I spotted a small silver band at the bottom. I took it out and realized that it was Thalia's favorite ring; the one she never took off. What was it doing in here?

I slipped it into my thumb, and continued to search through everything.

I found one of Thalia's favorite lockets; one with a picture of her and Luke in some photo booth the year before. I decided Luke would love to have it, so I gave it to him. He slipped it into his pocket and continued unpacking.

When I accidently knocked the wooden frame underneath the bunk, I realized it was hollow. I was able to slip open a trapdoor. Behind it was a space that must have been carved into the mattress, for it had enough room to fit all of my and Thalia's belongings.

I took out the brush Thalia and I'd shared, and I brushed out my long hair. It had grown untamed during the time when I'd left to now. When I looked into a mirror that was on the wall, I scarcely recognized myself. I'd grown much taller, my hair had gotten much longer, I had quite a tan, and there was a scar on my forehead. My father probably wouldn't be able to recognize me now.

Somehow, that was comforting. I never really wanted to go back to my father, stepmother, or annoying brothers.

I went into the bathroom, showered, and changed into something less disgusting. Then, I went back outside.

Luke was waiting for me, and we started walking together. I really didn't know where we were going. I just hoped lunch was soon.

We spotted David and ran over to him. It looked like he was taking archery class with twenty other kids.

"Oh, hey," he said, lowering his bow. "Would you like to join us? Lunch is in thirty minutes."

"I'd love to," I said. I picked up a bow, and David taught me how to hold it properly. Soon, I was lined up in front of the target.

I had to admit that I was pretty good. I didn't hit the bull's eye, but I did get pretty close. I was doing better than most of older campers.

And, before I knew it, I was sitting at a long, crowded table, laughing with tons of kids.

It was really fun, meeting other kids that were so much like me. There weren't any that were around age seven, but the older kids were still nice to me.

After lunch we had sword fighting class. Luke did really well, especially since he had a real sword, not a dented golf club.

I fought with my dagger, since every one of the swords were too heavy for me. I think I did pretty well, even though most of the kids were bigger and stronger than me.

The rest of the day was mostly a blur. We did a lot of fun things, and then we ate dinner and went to this really cool campfire.

The other two days were pretty much the same. Nobody found my secret stash underneath the bed, and nobody's bothered when I write in you.

Tomorrow we're going to play capture the flag. Th teams are Athena, Demeter, Apollo, and Aphrodite versus Hermes, Ares, Dionysus, and Hephaestus. I really hope we'll win, even though I've been told the Athena cabin is impossible to beat. But I do have a couple ideas that might work, if they'll listen to me.

I'm getting tired now. I'll talk to you again tomorrow. Night.

-Annabeth Chase

**Sorry if it's a bit short, but I haven't finished anymore entries. Anyway, please review. Thanks for reading. Yup. That's it. Peace out!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay, fanfiction people! I'd just like to say that this will be the last installment of her diary, but I do plan on making a sequel. Just review and tell me where in the story line you'd like me to continue at, and I'll decide from those. **

-April 6 12:01 am

Hello again!

I have some exciting news that I just had to tell you.

Well, during capture the flag, they actually did listen to me! So, I worked with David and a couple of the older campers, trying to come up with a plan.

I suggested an easy but confusing plan. I don't have time to explain everything to you.

The older campers approved the plan, so we got everything ready and charged.

I was in a group with some angry Ares kid and one of the younger Hephaestus campers. I soundlessly led them through the trees, dagger drawn, bronze armor glinting slightly in the moonlight.

We ran into some trouble about ten yards inside of the other team's border.

There were about four Athena campers working their ways toward our border. They hadn't seen us yet, so we attacked from behind. It was easy enough to take down the smartest kids in the world with a sneak attack.

We continued on. There were a couple times when we came across two or three of our team battling against greater forces, but we were able to help them.

Then, I saw it.

The flag was shining through the trees. It was in plain sight, but there was a little problem.

It was on top of a large mountain of boulders.

Yay.

I told the other two kids to cover for me, and I ran over to the hill. I started climbing, focusing on the flag far above my head.

I heard an arrow whiz past my head. I looked below me, and, sure enough, there were at least ten Apollo campers firing at me.

But, backup had arrived. Just as planned.

The Apollo campers were knocked down by five angry Ares campers, and several Hermes kids came running into the clearing. They saw me halfway up the rock pile, and they cheered.

I quickly worked my way up while the campers below guarded me.

Nobody was on the top (thank the gods) so I easily grabbed the flag and started working my way down with only one hand.

A few arrows got a bit too close, but none of them pierced my armor.

When I got to the bottom, I was greeted by several angry Athena campers. I just smiled my innocent smile and then rolled underneath their legs, running back toward the border when I was on my feet again.

I was running as fast as I could run. I'd gotten quite a bit of stamina from our journey.

I broke through the undergrowth, and I found myself only a few yards away from the border. But, I also saw another camper with our flag, running straight toward the border.

I did the only thing I could think of doing. I threw my dagger at her.

She squealed and ducked, and that gave me enough time to run over the border.

I'd won!

A horn sounded in the distance, signaling that the game was over.

The two teams started walking out of the woods. I just stood in the exact same spot, clutching the flag in my hands. A couple of kids stared at me and I studied the ground.

Finally, Luke, David, and the other counselors for our team emerged from the bushes. Everybody looked unscathed, and they were all smiling at me.

I was still clutching the flag, but I smiled back.

Suddenly, everything around me was bathed in a whitish light. Everyone stared at me in awe, but I didn't understand what was happening.

A couple kids were pointing at the spot right above my head, and when I looked up; I saw an olive branch, glowing in the darkness, right above my head.

Everyone kneeled.

"Behold," Chiron said, somewhere behind me, "Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, goddess of wisdom and battle strategies."

So, after that, we decided that I should stay one more night in the Hermes cabin, since it was so close to curfew.

Whoa; it's one o'clock ALREADY? I have to get to sleep. Goodnight!

-Annabeth Chase

-April 7 2:07 am

Hello again! I've been so busy today, moving to the Athena cabin and getting back into a regular routine. Well, at least I don't have to hide my clothes anymore.

The Athena cabin welcomed me. Everybody's older than me, but it's still fun!

All of my siblings congratulated me for winning yesterday, but I think they just like my big brain. At least we'll win during capture the flag.

I've read everything to Thalia. I go up there during free time and any other time when I get a break. I think she really can hear me.

The reason I'm up now is because I can't sleep. I really miss Luke, but he promised he'd check on me whenever he can.

It really feels like I do have a family now; brother, sisters, and even Chiron, the centaur, has been treating me like his daughter. I'll never forget Thalia, but I think I'm finally home.

_Annabeth quickly shoved her diary underneath her mattress as one of her half-siblings woke up._

_ It was Natalia, one of the newer campers in the Athena cabin._

_ "Hey," Natalia said. "Can't sleep?" _

_ "Yeah," Annabeth said._

_ "Do you want to go on a walk with me?" she asked._

_ Annabeth nodded, and the two girls tiptoed outside, keeping to the shadows until they made it to the arena. There they fought in silence until sunrise._

_ As soon as the first camper emerged from his cabin, the two girls ran back to their own._

_ Annabeth left that diary underneath her bed, forgetting about her old friend. She laughed, fought, and enjoyed her years, hardly worrying about the trials in her future. Until she met a boy named Percy Jackson…_

**Okay. So, as I said above, this is the final installment, for now. But, there will be a sequel, so please tell me where you want this to continue. I'd be happy to oblige. Also, the sequel may not be up for a while, as I am planning yet another story after this one. But it will be next on my list. Go to my profile page and vote for which idea I should go with. Okay, so, review, and, yeah. That's it.**


	14. Chapter 14

** Hello people. I'm sorry about not updating for a while, but I've been EXTREMELY busy. Also, I said that I would be creating a sequel. But I need ideas, people! If you remember, Annabeth told about some of her summers in one of the books. If you want to hear about any of those (especially the centaur in a party dress!) please review about it. I'd be happy to do any of those ideas.**

** Thanks, **

** creamtherabbit77**


	15. Chapter 15

Okay, I just want to announce that this story it officially closed. The sequel has just been put up, so I hope you'll all enjoy that. Thanks to everyone who reviewed! You guys are the best!


End file.
